


Youtube Search: Rainy Day Alt Love Songs

by Jumpyjayson



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Gentle Sex, How Do I Tag, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, just scar layin some sweet loving on grian, thats it, this was written over the course of a month so it may be a tad choppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpyjayson/pseuds/Jumpyjayson
Summary: What better time to lay some soft lovin' on your boyfriend than a massive thunderstorm?In which Scar and Grian make love in the hobbit hole after getting caught in the rain.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Youtube Search: Rainy Day Alt Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in 5 years, so i may be a bit out of practice, constructive criticism and feedback is very much welcomed!!! Thanks for reading : )) 
> 
> (P.S. there is no playlist that goes with this fic, i only listened to lemon demon while writing this)

Grian knew that the rain would soon start. Xisuma had given enough notice of the storm to start preparations and to protect unfinished bases, farms, and shelter animals. Grian was running through the dense jungle towards his boyfriend’s base, not wanting to hole up alone. He could’ve easily asked Scar to come over, but Grian was enticed by the threat of being caught in the rain with Scar. (Which is kinda romantic) 

The foliage cleared and Scar’s snail entered his sight; Grian was giddy with excitement as he climbed the ladder and burst through the door. 

“Scar?” Grian called out into Larry, then yelped in surprise when he felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind. Scar chuckled behind Grian and turns him around. 

"What are you doing out with a storm looming ahead?" Scar asks.   
"I came to kidnap you," Grian replied with a chuckle, pulling his tall boyfriend into an embrace. Scar laughed with him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"I'd love to wait out this storm with you," Scar says softly.   
"Great!" Grian jumped excitedly out of Scar’s arms, "let's go!!" 

Grian clambered down the ladder with Scar quickly following suit. Fat raindrops hit their heads and they both looked up. Without a word, Grian grabbed Scar's hand and began pulling him through the dense jungle. Scar didn't protest and laughed as they ran. It went from a light trickle to a downpour in minutes and the pair were soaked by the time they reached Grian's hobbit hole. 

Grian paused as soon as they cleared the foliage and pulled Scar down for a gentle kiss as the rain fell. Scar smiled against Grian's soft lips and cupped his cheek. They separated after hearing some thunder growling in the distance and ran inside, laughing. 

Grian pulled out some wool cloths and started to dry off his hair, rubbing it vigorously against his wet mess of dirty blonde. Scar kicked off his sopping wet slippers and shed his equally wet wizard robe. Grian had finished getting most of the water out of his hair and was staring at Scar with a light blush on his face, admiring how the remaining undershirt and boxers clung to Scar's tanned skin. 

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes," Scar chuckled and stepped closer to the smaller man. Grian had failed to notice the chill that had set in from the rain and wet clothes sticking to his skin and the shiver it had created in his fingertips. 

Grian didn't protest as Scar reached for the hem of his bright red sweater and pulled it off of him. Grian lifted his arms to aid in the process. Scar dropped the garment in a pile with his robes. A soft smile appeared on his face as his eyes drank in the appearance of his boyfriend. It wasn't as if Scar hadn't seen him shirtless before, but every time Grian's chest was bare, it was like a treat, a visual dessert. 

Scar, then, pulled his shirt off, adding it to the growing pile of wet clothes on the floor. He reached down towards the hem of Grian's pants. Grian’s breath hitched and he shivered as Scar’s hand traveled down his body. Grian quickly kicked off his shoes, pulling away for a second, scared that if he took a second longer, it would kill the mood. 

While Grian was taking off his shoes, Scar took the moment to suggest a change of scenery instead of getting naked in the entryway. 

“Oh! Of course!” Grian responded with a light laugh. He took Scar’s hand and led him to his bedroom, where he had set up something between a nest and a blanket fort. It looked like a pit of comfort with dozens of blankets and pillows on top of the wool. The “nest” was large enough for the two to lay comfortably and have room to spare for some fun. 

Grian finished where Scar had left off earlier and slid down his pants with some resistance as they clung to his skin. Now, the two men were standing in just their wet trousers, watching the other. They both simply stood for a moment. Water dripped from Scar's still wet hair and Grian trembled from the cold that had settled in his bones. 

Scar was the first to move, wiping the water from his face as he scooped up Grian and set him down in the nest. Grian gasped as he was whisked to the inset pit of comfort in the floor. He sunk into the warm cloths as Scar knelt above him, looking down lovingly before covering Grian in a blanket. Scar knew that Grian had planned something special for the night, but his priority was making sure Grian was warm and dry. Scar laid beside Grian as the smaller man tossed part of the blanket over Scar and snuggled into his chest. Scar smiled softly and pulled Grian in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"I love you, Scar"   
"I love you too, Grian"

\---

They laid together for a while, cuddling while the heavy rainfall pelted the windows and walls and thunder roared after flashes of lightning. By this time, they were dry and warm, content in each other's arms. 

Grian shifted slightly and looked up into Scar's eyes, bringing a hand to the other's cheek. Scar looked down at him with a gentle smile on his face. Grian slowly pulled Scar down and connected their lips, kissing slowly and gently with open mouths. Scar rested his hand on Grian's side as they kissed while sliding his tongue into the smaller man's mouth. Their tongues danced as Scar's hand slowly slid lower down Grian's body, fingers trailing and making Grian shiver. Scar gently broke the kiss and started pressing his lips against Grian's face, moving from the corner of his mouth to his cheek, and down to his neck. 

Scar moved Grian to lay on his back as he straddled the smaller man, continuing his trail of kisses. With each press of his lips, there was the occasional nip as Scar gently took some of the tanned skin into his mouth and between his teeth, causing Grian to gasp quietly. Grian's breath was already labored as Scar moved lower and lower on the other's torso. Scar sucked gently on each of Grian's nipples as he passed them causing Grian to hum and shudder once more. As Scar moved lower and lower down, he felt a tent starting to form in Grian's boxers. Slowly, he reached a hand down and pressed his palm against the growing bulge. The moan that tumbled out of Grian's mouth made Scar's head spin and his cock twitch. 

Scar pulled away, just to look down at Grian, admiring the trail of small purple marks he left down the smaller man's chest and the way it rose and fell as Grian breathed heavily, face flushed from arousal. They locked eyes for a moment before Scar reached down and slid Grian's boxers down, freeing his already hard cock from the fabric prison. Scar looked back up at Grian's face once more before leaning down and pressing soft kisses around his thighs, ghosting over his hard length a couple of times before Scar finally pressed his lips against the tip, sucking gently. Grian moaned, gripped the bedsheets, and nearly bucking his hips up, only to be stopped by Scar's hand pushing down on his hip and holding him steady. 

Grian sat up slowly, leaning back on shaky arms to watch Scar as he toyed with the head of Grian's cock. He let out a particularly loud moan as Scar flicked his tongue against his tip and in turn Scar hummed, enjoying the sweet sounds his boyfriend was making. Slowly, Scar started to bob his head, taking in more and more of Grian's cock into his mouth, feeling his length slide against his tongue. 

"Oh void, Scar!" Grian moaned out, trembling from pleasure. Scar grinned as well as he could with a cock in his mouth and proceeded to wrap one hand around the base. Grian's head was fuzzy from pleasure and fell back from his hands to his elbows as his cock hit the back of Scar's throat. Grian released the sweetest moan Scar has heard, groaning around the cock in his mouth. 

After a moment, Scar pulled away, catching his breath. Grian whimpered as the stimulation left, and his hips thrust upward into nothing. Grian’s chest was heaving and his face was heavily flushed. Scar licked his lips at the sight. 

"So pretty.." Scar murmured to himself, "So pretty for me."   
"Scar.. please," Grian asked, breathless.   
"Please, what?" Scar smirked and wrapped a hand around the smaller man's stiff erection, rubbing the tip slowly with his thumb. Grian sputtered as he tried to answer; his brain was unable to function in Scar’s talented hands. Scar leaned down, bringing his face close to Grian’s ear while he slowly stroked Grian’s cock. 

“You’ve been such a good boy, Grian,” Scar murmured into his ear, “would you like me to make you come undone with my hands? Make you feel amayzin’?” 

Grian had already started nodding while Scar was speaking, and finally moaned out a soft, yet desperate “please!” 

“Where are you keeping your lube, love?’ Scar asked, pulling away from Grian, who can only gasp at the loss of heat and friction. He wordlessly pointed to a chest that was hidden away in the corner above their heads. Scar stood up and took a moment to revel in the nakedness of his partner. Near wrecked, Grian lay in anticipation, chest heaving and face flushed a deep red. Scar didn’t want to leave Grian waiting for too long, so he grabbed what was needed and knelt back down, spreading Grian’s legs and kneeling between them. 

Scar spread some lube onto one of his hands and gently rubbed his slick fingers against the pucker between his cheeks before slowly sliding in one finger. Grian gasped softly, eyes fluttering shut, and his hands crumpling the wool beneath them. Scar leaned over Grian and pressed gentle kisses against his chest and neck as he worked his lover open slowly, drawing his fingers in and out of the man beneath him. Grian was moaning and his hand found their way to Scar’s back, fingers digging into the skin beneath them. 

Scar, then, inserted another finger, scissoring them slowly, and stretched out Grian’s hole gently. Grian gripped Scar tighter, keening loudly as he hit just the right spot. Scar smirked against Grian’s skin and focused on his prostate, rubbing against it quickly with his two fingers. Grian cried out loudly, arching his back into Scar and his toes curled from the sheer amount of pleasure that was being dealt. 

“Oh void! Scar, please, please!” Grian cried out, feeling pressure building inside him quickly as Scar continued his attack.   
“You’re doing great, sounding so beautiful for me…” Scar murmured into Grian’s skin. Scar slowly slipped a third finger into Grian, who saw stars as the pain of the stretch mixed beautifully with the immense pleasure Scar was dealling.   
“‘M gonna-” Grian gasped out, but the warning was too late as cum spurted out from his cock.   
“I love you so much, Grian,” Scar said as Grian came. 

Grian panted as he came down from his high, trembling beneath Scar who slowly removed his fingers from his lover, who was too out of it to complain about the loss. 

“Oh dear void, I love you so much Scar,” panted Grian, who loosened his grip as post-orgasm fatigue started to settle in. Scar cupped his cheek as he caught his breath, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before laying next to Grian and pulling the smaller man to lay atop him, wrapping his arms around Grian. Grian immediately snuggled up to Scar, nuzzling his face into Scar’s chest, not worrying about the mess the Grian had spilled onto his stomach after Scar’s masterful fingers unraveled him completely. They both needed a moment together before continuing on. 

“How are you feeling, Grian?” Scar asked quietly.   
“So good, amazing even,” Grian replied, smiling up at Scar with soft eyes. 

Scar smiled back and held Grian a bit tighter for a moment. They laid there until Grian spoke again. 

“Round two?” he asked quietly.   
“If you’re ready, love,” Scar responded. Being honest, he would have been content with just pleasing Grian, but he would also like to take care of the tent in his boxers, which is what Grian has seemed to have planned. Grian slowly sat up, straddling Scar’s hips. Scar sat up with him, gathering some blankets behind him for some back support. 

Grian grinned as he pulled down Scar’s boxers, finally tossing aside the last bit of cloth covering him, and grabbed the lube Scar had set aside from before. As Grian straddled Scar’s lap once more, Scar admired his work from earlier; all the blooming purple hickies left artfully across Grian’s chest and neck. 

Scar pressed a hand to some of the darker marks on the other’s neck. 

“You look so beautiful like this, Grian,” Scar said, “so pretty.” 

Grian blushed and smiled back at him. He reached up to pull Scar’s head down and met his lips in a gentle but brief kiss. 

Grian, then, pulled back a little from Scar to pour some lube into his hand before reaching down and wrapping his hand around Scar’s waiting cock. Scar groaned softly as Grian spread the lube over his length, and his hands finding their way to Grian’s hips. As soon as Grian deemed his job well done, he hovered over Scar’s cock and locked eyes with Scar as he slowly slid the head inside his still slick ass hole. 

Grian released a heavenly sigh of pleasure and Scar groaned at how tight Grian is. Grian wrapped his arms around Scar’s shoulders and buried his head into his chest as he slowly slid down on Scar’s cock, moaning at the stretch and the pleasure it brought. As soon as Grian bottomed out on Scar’s impressive length, Scar pulled him flush against his own body, moaning as he reveled in the tight feeling of his lover. Grian had started twitching as Scar held him down on his length, his body begging for more friction. 

“Can I move, please?” Grian moaned out.   
“Void, yes,” Scar hissed back. 

Grian started moving slowly, raising himself back up and then back down in a slowly rhythm, each moaning delightfully. Grian let his head rest against Scar as he slowly rode his lover, making the moment last as long possible. They pressed their lips together again, open mouthed as they moaned into each other’s mouths. The kiss was sloppy, but they didn’t care, it was just them, in the moment. As they kissed, they each felt the other getting a bit desperate. Grian pulled back and looked into Scar’s eyes. They seemed to know what the other was thinking and Scar gave a nod. 

Grian slowly started to slide back up, only to stop as only the head remained and then slammed back down with a delightful cry as Scar’s hands fell back down to grip Grian’s hips and moaned in tandem with Grian. 

Grian was stunned slightly with the force behind his actions getting intense so quickly after the slow pace set before, so Scar helped out and lifted Grian back up on his cock, and let him ride back down. They were both panting together and their moans sounded melodic as Grian rode Scar. It was like the two had become one, moving in tandem, moaning sweetly and unabashedly, lost in the other’s feel. 

“Ah, Scar!” Grian moaned out, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m so close!” Grian had started babbling as he got closer and closer. Scar could only coo praises between moans at the smaller man, as he was close as well. 

Scar pushed Grian back down on his cock, hearing the sound of flesh on flesh and holding him there as he released deep inside Grian, moaning loudly. Grian cried out as he’s being stuffed with Scar’s entire length once more, and clung to Scar as he came as well, painting both of their stomachs with his seed for the second time that night. They pant together, catching their breath.   
“I love you,” they say in sync, smiling warmly at each other. They spent a moment, covered in sweat and cum, reveling in the other’s feel before Scar tenderly removed Grian from his lap and set him aside to start kneeling. Grian shuddered at the loss of his love. 

“Let’s get us cleaned up,” Scar says softly, picking Grian up once he was standing. Grian was thankful- he didn’t think he could stand up after the wonderfully intense moments they shared. 

Scar walked through Grian’s beautifully built starter base to the bathroom, where he drew up a warm bath for the two. Scar set Grian down into the steamy water and Grian groaned as the heat felt nice on his muscles. Scar settled down in front of him, letting out a soft groan as well. 

Grian felt exhaustion settling in as Scar bathed him, washing his face tenderly with a towel, and cleaning off all the bodily fluids that had gathered during their fun. Scar washed himself off as well before turning Grian around in the tub, now facing away from Scar. He leaned back against Scar as Scar started to gently rub his shoulders. Grian felt himself drifting as Scar’s talented hands got to work, there was not a single ounce of tension left in Grian’s body. Scar happily massaged Grian’s back in the bath, and sooner than later, Grian was out cold in Scar’s arms. 

Scar chuckled as he noticed the smaller builder had fallen asleep, so he drained the bath and artfully maneuvered the sleeping Grian out of the tub. It was nights like these that reminded Scar why he was so deeply in love with Grian, and he would never trade moments like these for anything. 

Scar brought Grian back to the bedroom and set him down in the pile of blankets before joining him. Scar wrapped Grian in a warm embrace, covering them both with a blanket as well. 

The storm outside, that had been forgotten in their fun, had died down to just a calming drizzle. The rhythmic sound of the rain calmed Scar’s mind further. 

“I love you more than anything in the world,” Scar murmured to Grian, who was fast asleep, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Scar fell asleep moments later, lulled by the rain and the steady breathing of his partner. This may have been one of the best moments of his life.


End file.
